1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to digital signal processors and, more particularly, to programmable digital signal processor microarchitecture.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a relatively short period of time, the use of wireless devices and especially mobile telephones has increased dramatically. This worldwide proliferation of wireless devices has lead to a large number of emerging radio standards and a convergence of wireless products. This in turn has lead to an increasing interest in Software Defined Radio (SDR).
SDR, as described by the SDR Forum, is “a collection of hardware and software technologies that enable reconfigurable system architectures for wireless networks and user terminals. SDR provides an efficient and comparatively inexpensive solution to the problem of building multi-mode, multi-band, multi-functional wireless devices that can be enhanced using software upgrades. As such, SDR may be considered an enabling technology that is applicable across a wide range of areas within the wireless industry.”
Many wireless communication devices use a radio transceiver that includes one or more digital signal processors (DSP). One type of DSP used in the radio is a baseband processor (BBP), which may handle many of the signal processing functions associated with processing of the received the radio signal and preparing signals for transmission. For example, a BBP may provide modulation and demodulation, as well as channel coding and synchronization functionality.
Many conventional BBPs are implemented as Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) devices, which may support a single radio standard. In many cases, ASIC BBPs may provide excellent performance. However, ASIC solutions may be limited to operate within the radio standard for which the on-chip hardware was designed.
To provide an SDR solution, increased flexibility may be needed in radio baseband processors to meet requirements for time to market, cost and product lifetime. To handle the requirements of demanding applications such as Wireless Local Area Networks (LAN), third/fourth generation mobile telephony, and digital video broadcasting, a large degree of parallelism may be needed in the baseband processor.
To that end, various programmable BBP (PBBP) solutions have been suggested that are typically based on highly complex, very long instruction word (VLIW) and/or multiple processor core machines. These conventional PBBP solutions may have drawbacks such as increased die area and possibly limited performance when compared to their ASIC counterparts. Thus, it may be desirable to have a programmable DSP architecture that may support a large number of different modulation techniques, bandwidth and mobility requirements, and may also have acceptable area and power consumption.